Animorphs: The Real Story 1: The Start
by JJ226
Summary: This is the real story of the real Animorphs! PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue

Title: Animorphs: The Real Story #1: The Start

Cover Morph: Zach morphing into a Black Labrador

Front Cover Quote: "The truth needs to be exposed..."

**Prologue**

My name is Zach. I won't tell you my last name, where I live, what school I go to or anything like that! You don't need to know that information because for all I know you could go and tell them all this information about me and then, well, I don't want to think about that.

So, just to help you visualise me I will tell you only that I have short brown hair that I do nothing with, and then I am pretty tall for my age. Sorry for the simplicity of my description but there is a reason.

Sure, I bet your thinking that there is nothing special about me, but there is, you see. I don't know whether you have read those other Animorphs novels, well, I know everyone just thinks that it is all fiction- the thing is, it isn't: it's happening to me, that is exactly what my life is like! The Yeerks are real...

Ok, I know this might all seem a bit freaky to you, but I, well we, need to warn you all about what is happening all around us, and potentially what could happen to you!

So, I'm sure you are wondering what the hell I am going on about but you need to know what is going on behind closed doors. The truth needs to be exposed. Anyway, I guess it is best that I start at the beginning...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It all began about three months ago now. My best friend, Leo, and I had been out at a house party of a mate's, Freddies.

Now, Leo is not the most likeable guy ever to everyone but we had been friends since nursery, and, from then on, we had been through everything together.

So, there at Freddie's, there had been Leo's twin sister, Lindsay- now, don't get me wrong, Lindsay is great and everything but you really do not want to get on the wrong side of her. I'll tell you that she has black hair, and as does Leo. Then, there was Sara too who is this really cool girl. I guess she doesn't really take the most pride in her appearance as other girls do, she is more casual in her dress sense, but she has an amazing personality and can somehow just get on with everyone! Sara had long blonde hair which was half way down her back- h yeah and then there was Freddie (obviously...), and Freddie was pretty the most popular guy ever! He was even taller than me and also had blonde hair.

See, Leo and Lindsay had to leave early though because they have these super obsessive parents, so I thought I might as well leave the party too because Leo was leaving and there was no one else that I truly got on with as much as I did with him. Sara decided to leave too. Then, Freddie, thinking he'd be the perfect party host, said that he would walk us half way home because "You never know what is out there!" as he justified- boy, was he right!

To get to Leo and Lindsay's house there are two ways: the easy route which was quicker or the longer route- and by "longer", I mean way longer! Of course, being teenagers after all, we took the easier of two, which consisted of us walking through the local allotments.

Now, I don't understand why parents get so stressed out about us walking through the allotments at night: there is nothing in there that'll hurt us. Ok, I admit, there is the off homeless guy sleeping in there but they won't hurt you: they just want shelter for a night.

There we were, the five of us, walking through the allotments when, suddenly out of nowhere, popped a figure. Understandably, we were all freaked out but then the person removed the hood of their jacket that was covering their face and it was revealed to be a guy from our school called Elliott. Now, at school I hadn't really got a chance to know him because, apparently, he had just moved to the area after his parents had separated.

"Hi guys" he greeted us

"Hey" I greeted him as no one else would have done I could tell "What you doing out here?" I never found that out what he was doing in the allotments actually now that I think about it because this is when our adventure properly began...

Elliott slowly pointed to the sky behind us "What is that guys?"

We all turned to see a bright light hurtling towards us at an extremely fast pace.

Now, why we didn't just run at that point I do not know. We just froze in awe of this light.

The light suddenly hit the Earth and we felt the ground shudder under foot from the impact.

"Oh my God, the aliens have landed!" Leo joked in his typical fashion- no one laughed though. We were all scared for our lives- had aliens really landed...?

"Should we go and check it out?" Sara looked to the group for reassurance but just set off towards where it landed without actually receiving an answer.

"Yeah..." I slowly nodded my head and followed

Fear of what could be there was what I think spurred the rest of the group to follow on behind Sara and I.

We walked down the little alleyways of the allotments, straying away from the main path and then through a gate into someone's allotment- the one that the thing had landed in.

It had dug deep into the ground from its powerful impact.

Sara looked to me "What is it, Zach?" Now, for some reason that was oblivious to me, everyone was looking to me as their leader.

Leo jokingly pushed me forward to the front of the group to be like the leader right at the point when the thing came to life. It all lit up brightly and a section of it began to lift upwards, creating an entrance or an exit.

"What the hell?" I heard from someone behind me- I don't know who.

A figure then came up from the entrance/exit.

Now, I really do not know how to fully describe this thing other than saying it was a blue Sagittarius-like creature with eyes on stalks on the top of its head and then it had fish gills instead of a mouth and nose. I then noticed a scorpion-like tail pop out from behind it.

It slowly came towards me and I backed away from it until I realised that the thing seemed to have a limp, almost, in its step.

"Are you ok?" I said out to it, suddenly concerned for it

__

_Help me_ I looked around confused by the voice in my head _Yes, it is I who spoke to you_ I looked from my companions to the thing that was even closer now.

"Is that you speaking to me?" I took a step closer

I heard a gasp from behind me "No, don't Zach!" It was Sara.

"Is that you speaking to me?" I repeated

_Yes_ There was an awkward silence as I contemplated what to do in the situation _I am an Andalite_

"Whoa... did you hear that?" Leo, behind me, looked about the group

"An Andalite?" I asked of the creature

_My name is Ledoni-Farnam-Buguruli. I need to warn you of the Yeerk invasion_ I frowned at the Andalite _I have just escaped their attempts to thwart my race's attempts to protect your world. Unfortunately, they succeeded as far as I know_

"The Yeerks?" Elliott suddenly came forward, beside me "What do we need to do?" It seemed like Elliott the Andalite's mind and was volunteering us for some unknown mission.

_The Yeerks are a parasitic race who infest the minds of particular hosts, for example the Hork-Bajir. They enslave race upon race, working their way up the evolutionary chain and their next target is the human race. I ask of you that you carry on the Andalite's battle against the Yeerk, continue the war_ I could see a sadness in the Andalite's eyes, both the usual ones on his "face" and the ones on top of the stalks.

"Look, if you are unable to defeat these Yeerks, how the hell do you expect us to beat them, a bunch of teenagers? You have a scorpion tale thing going on, what do we have?" Freddie did not seem convinced on the idea

_I am able to aid you now in preparation for your battle_ The Andalite conjured up something in his hand: a small blue box _Place your hand on a side_

"What does it do?" I asked him inquisitively

_It shall provide you with the ability to morph into the creatures that inhabit your world. If the Andalite knowledge of your world is correct, then you should have a whole host of creatures here that you are able to morph into_

"Yeah" I nodded to confirm what the Andalite had said

"What the hell do you mean by morph?" unenthusiastically enquired Leo

_Change your form into forms that the Yeerks will not expect to encounter_

Elliott held out his hand to the blue box and placed it upon one of the box's sides. Surprisingly, Sara came from the group behind and did the same action.

_You will now have the acquired the ability now_

I looked at the Andalite, looking him up and down- deciding upon what to do. I then looked to his eyes on the stalks, I saw absolute fright in them _The Yeerks are coming!_

I looked to where he had been and noticed several other lights also heading in our direction. "Ok" I quickly placed my hand on the box too.

"No, I'm not doing it!"protested Leo.

Lindsay then quickly came also and placed her hand on the box "Just do it, for God's sake, Leo!"

Reluctantly, Leo came towards us and placed his hand upon the box too "You owe me one" He looked at me

We all looked at Freddie "Oh, I don't know guys!" He was hesitant about it

Sara left the group and went over to Freddie "Freddie, please- just do it. This is all just probably a dream or something" Sara didn't actually seem to convinced by her own argument as she obviously believed that this was reality.

"Pinch me then and get me out of it then" His tone was actually quite offensive

"Freddie" Sara looked to him with pleading eyes

"For God's sake!" He impatiently came to the group and placed his hand on the box "This better be a dream!"

_Thank you_ I could see a smile-like expression come across the Andalite's face _Now go and escape the Yeerks wrath! You will know when you are needed to fight them..._

I stared at him "We can't leave you" I then looked to the lights in the sky and saw them nearing ever more so

_You must... I beg of you!_ I stood my ground against the Andalite but then he looked at me with such seriousness that I knew that I should go.

"Come on guys" I began to run and the others followed me

We ran and ran, all going our separate ways to our own homes. I got in and went straight to bed, quickly removing my jeans and getting in. I closed my eyes with the thought of what the Andalite had said to us: save the world from an alien race called the Yeerks, wondering whether this was all real or not...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I awoke the next morning early because of a knocking sound on my window. I slowly got out of bed, opened my curtains and peered out- there was only a small bird there. I turned around to go back to my bed "Stupid bird" I scowled because I had been woke up

_Zach..._ I span around and looked at the little bird, frowning. I had heard a voice in my head like I had with the Andalite _Zach, it's me_

"Who?" I walked to the window and opened it

The small bird fluttered in and perched on my cabinet _Zach, this is Sora_

I came closer to the bird and peered confusedly at it "This is just a bad dream..." I went and sat on my bed "Just a bad dream!"

Suddenly, the bird began to enlarge quickly, becoming more human with its features and less bird-like. Then, sprouted Sara's golden locks from the head- it was Sara...

I quickly jumped back to the wall beside my bed in fright as she began to fully take shape "What the hell?" I exclaimed

When, she was fully formed I looked at her and realised she was naked. She looked extremely embarrassed "Can I have something to wear, please?" She asked, blushing.

I closed my eyes, threw her a shirt of mine that was on the ironing pile from what I could feel and let her get changed into it before I looked again.

"It's all true, Zach" She smiled at me "That Andalite was telling the truth"

"What did you just do, Sara?" I asked in reference to her coming from a robin

"I acquired a robin's DNA and became it" She said it so casually

"How?"

"I don't need to explain that now but, Zach, we need to tell the others, we need to save the world" Her eyes looked at me despairingly

"So, you really think that these Yeerks are taking over the world?"

She quickly nodded her head "Yes"

"It is lunacy though, Sara, don't you realise that it is impossible for aliens to be taking over the world- they do not exist!" I tried to reason with her

"And what I just did is usually possible?" She raised an eyebrow at me- Sara had won this little argument

I sighed "Where can we meet?"

"Mine probably" Sara smiled "My parents have gone on an expedition trip to Kenya for two weeks"

"Ok" I nodded "Get everyone together for me please"

"I'll be off then" She stood up

"You're flying again?" I asked

"Of course" She suddenly began to morph back to the robin. This time it freaked me out even more because I was actually seeing it as Sara changing and not the robin changing to become Sara. Sara slowly decreased in size firstly. Then a beak suddenly began to form on her face; then her arms became wing-like, shortening at the same time. Her skin then began to form feathers upon it, starting at the top and quickly rippling down her body. Her feet were the final thing to change into the tiny claws of a robin. Now, she was that small robin once more

Bye She began to flap her little wings and lifted off of the floor. She made her way to the window and flew out of it

I went to the window and watched her fly away as far as I could see. Then, I slowly made my way back to my bed. I just stared at the wall "Crap..."

I must have sat there for a good half-an-hour, just thinking about, well, I don't know what I was thinking about really. I only stopped thinking when my Mum came into my room, hovering. I hadn't even heard her approaching.

"Morning Zach" She greeted me with her usual vigour for life. My Mum was pretty in her day, you could tell because she still had that prettiness in her eyes even though age and the fact of having had three kids had begun to take its toll on the rest of her.

I didn't respond her but just stared instead

She frowned at me, turned off the Hoover and sat beside me "Are you Ok, dear?"

"Yeah" I quickly snapped out of it

"Good" She got up, turned on the Hoover and began to clean once more.

"Mum, where is Millie?"

"Downstairs dear" She shouted over the Hoover

I grabbed some jeans and slipped them on and rapidly made my way downstairs, into the front living room. There she was: Millie, our black Labrador "Hello girl" I gave her a 

pat on the head and sat down reaching for the phone. I dialled in a number and it began to ring.

"Hello?" the voice answered

"Sara, how do I do this?" I looked to the dog- I was going to morph into Millie.

"Are you sure, Zach?" She sounded unsure as to tell me

"Yeah"

"Ok... touch her or whatever for about 5 seconds or so, focusing solely on her and that will allow you to acquire her DNA. She will go into a slight trance-like state but that is nothing"

"Ok, what after that then? How do I become her?"

"Well, just focus on the animal, about what it looks like and how they act, what it would feel like to be that animal" Sara explained "Sound simple enough?"

"Yeah, see you later" I quickly put down the phone and reached out for the dog "Come here, girl. You're gonna be fine" I placed my hand on her head and focused on her solely as Sara had said. She did just go limp for a few seconds but soon recovered from it and was her usual bubbly self "Thanks, Millie" I got up and made my way back to my bedroom.

I grabbed for the chair that was in my bedroom when I got into it and placed it behind the door, jarring it so that no one could walk in on me morphing. Goodness knows what Mum would think if she saw me half-human/half-dog, never mind what Emma and Claire, my older sisters, would think.

_Keep clam, Zach _I told myself as I began to focus on the dog: what she looked, how she acts and what it would feel like to be her.

I felt the fur suddenly develop all over me instead of my normal skin firstly- just a mass of blackness engulfing me from head to toe. Then, I looked to my hands which were quickly becoming paws. I then felt my backbone begin to extend outwards into a tail. That was when I fell over onto all fours and began to become smaller to the size of Millie. My eyesight was the last thing to change, going from full colour to a black and white world.

Then I noticed it: the sense of smell. Now, a human has a pretty good sense of smell but you would not believe how immense a dog's is! I could suddenly smell so much around my bedroom, and around the house- wait, something was cooking downstairs! My dog brain took over my human one and made me run to my bedroom door. I began to scratch on the door to be let out- I had to get to that food! It smelt so nice! I barked suddenly. _Oh no_ I thought _I can't bark, someone will try and come and get me! _

I needed to take control of the dog's mind, it was in charge momentarily. I slowly pulled myself away from the door and back into the middle of my room. The Millie in me wanted that food, but I was now in charge and I needed to get out of this morph. It was only a quick morph if anything but now I knew what it was like to be in a morph and I was sorted for the future if I did ever have to morph again. I, the human, needed to be in charge of the other mind, the animal's, in all morphs no matter what because things could wrong if not!

I began to focus on what I looked like, what the real Zach looked like. I felt myself grow again and could see my paws forming human hands again. I managed to stand up once more as I felt my extended backbone shoot back into me, shortening in size to what a typical human's. My normal vision returned- I could see the world in colour again. I suddenly felt my ears reposition themselves from on top of my head to the sides (I had felt them move when I first morphed so this was new for me). Then the fur suddenly disappeared and I was normal again!

I looked down at myself; I was naked as Sara had been. I grabbed for some clothes on the floor and quickly put them on.

Now, I had experienced my first morph and I knew that the Andalite had been telling the truth, it wasn't all just a bad dream officially! Now it was just us six kids against a whole race of aliens- who do you think was most likely to win...?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We all met at Sara's house later as planned. There was awkwardness between us all- we must have all been thinking of the previous night's occurrences.

I sat next Sara on a sofa. Leo, Lindsay and Freddie all sat on a larger sofa together and then Elliott sat by himself in the large chair.

I stood up "I think we all know why we're here..."

Freddie cut me off "It wasn't real, Zach, so I don't know why we were here actually!"

I stood in silence staring at him, wondering what to say to him. I looked to Sara for help.

Sara stood up beside me "So, you don't call this real?" She closed her eyes and I could tell she was beginning to focus, to be able to morph. She suddenly sprouted bright ginger hair all over her body. She wasn't becoming her robin morph she had used before, she was becoming something else.

I suddenly realised something and put my hand on her arm "Don't Sara: you know what happened when you morph back"

She quickly removed all the ginger hair that had appeared. She nodded her head at me, slightly embarrassed "Oh yeah, thanks"

"Look, is that enough proof?" I looked to the group. All were just stunned by what Sara had just done.

Freddie was the first to recover from his shock and speak "I can't do this, Ok? I guess I'll be off" He got up from the sofa and quickly exited the room. We all stared at the door he had left from and we heard the door slam

"I believe you" Elliott cheerfully piped up "I've done it too... morphed, I mean"

At least this put some confidence in me that half of the original six had now already tried morphing. I looked to Leo and Lindsay "What about you two?"

Leo looked at me, frowning "Zach, I don't know about this"

"Don't be a wimp, baby bro!" Lindsay hit Leo across the arm playfully whilst reminding him of that fact that she had been born about 15 minutes before he was- she always reminded him of it! "We're in" Lindsay stated for the both of them

"That makes five of us then?" Sara asked for confirmation

I nodded in response "Seems like it" I looked around the room and everyone was nodding in response also.

"So, how we gonna bust some 'Yeerk' ass?" Lindsay seemed extremely enthusiastic at the whole prospect surprisingly. I just think that Lindsay enjoys the thought of being all powerful.

"Well, everyone needs to experience what it is like to morph first. Since Zach, Elliott and I have already tried it out, it looks like it is you two that need to now" Sara looked to Leo and Lindsay

"We don't have any pets" responded Leo

"My Dad runs a rehabilitation centre in our garden for injured animals in his spare time and remember, he is a Vet at the zoo too!" Sara gave them a smile "We can go acquire some in both places"

"Sorted then!" beamed Lindsay "So, back to the Yeerks?"

"I think we need to wait around to see whether there seems to be any activity from them" I explained to the group "Remember, the Andalite said to us that we will know when we are needed"

"Anyone in our life's could be a Yeerk host..." Elliott suddenly said bringing a negative atmosphere in the room. He seemed to notice and tried to justify what he had said "It's the truth..."

"I know" I sadly backed him up "Just think we are fighting this battle for our loved ones" It sounded so cliché I thought but it felt like it should've been said!

We stayed silent for a few moments, thinking. I wondered could anyone I know be a Yeerk host? It was question that I truly did not want to know the answer to

"We need to stay together at school, at lunch, at break, whenever!" stated Lindsay "We need to evaluate everyone as if we can figure out who one of them is, then they could lead us to, like, their lair!"

"Their lair?" Leo chuckled to himself "You watch way too much TV!"

Lindsay gave him a disapproving look "Well, I don't know!"

"So, you fancy going and acquiring some animals?" Sara cheerfully said "At the zoo I mean"

"Can you get us in?" I frowned at her, confused

"Well, in the rehabilitation centre we take in birds too so I thought that we could maybe fly over the fence of the zoo tonight and then go and acquire at few of the animals" Sara had it all planned out!

"Sounds great!" I gave her an approving smile- this was just what we needed to do!

"So, are we just gonna be morphing animals like dog and stuff?" queeried Leo

"Nope" Sara replied simply

"Elaborate" Leo made a befitting hand gesture

Sara chuckled to herself but was unable to answer as Elliott did for her "Leo, we are entering a war, and we will definitely not win a war with a dog or a robin morph, hence, we need more powerful morphs i.e. lions and tigers and so on. Am I right?" He looked from me to Sara and we both nodded

"And you expect us to get that DNA, how?" Leo really did not seem convinced

Lindsay looked to her twin with a devious smile "That is why tonight is gonna be fun!"

On that note we decided to leave it, we were just all at a point where we were ready to just go ahead with it tonight.

Sara led us through her garden and up to the shed at the end of it which was just massive! Inside there were a few rows of cages which were only partially filled (probably because Sara's parents were away and they wouldn't want to have bombarded Sara with too much responsibility). She led us up to the far end of the cages where all the birds were kept. There were only a few birds, not too many, only about 7.

"Here we are" Sara opened a cage to a magpie. She brought it out of the cage and looked at me "Zach, you wanna morph this?"

I slowly nodded my head as I reached my hand out to the magpie. I placed my hand on the animal, focused on it and began to acquire its DNA. It went limp as Millie had done. I then pulled my hand away "Done" I gave Sara a smile as she placed the magpie back in its cage, closing it up and moving onto the next one which contained only a little blue tit.

Sara looked up to them, holding the magpie. I think she must have realised that Leo and Lindsay did not seem to be impressed that they were only going to be a blue tit because she said "We are only flying a short distance so you don't need anything too powerful and this blue tit will do just fine"

Both Leo and Lindsay held out their hands begrudgingly to the blue tit, placing them gently on it to acquire it. They acquired it quickly enough as I had and Sara put away the bird in the cage.

Sara went up to the next cage which contained a much bigger bird "Elliott, you can be this hawk" Sara looked to him. I saw a large smile come across Elliott's face at the thought of this.

"Wait, how come he gets the cool bird?" Leo sounded jealous

"I am just going along a line, Leo!" Sara reasoned with him "We have just got rid of most of our birds of prey as far as I know anyway, sorry. Anyway, I think you will make a perfect little blue tit" Leo didn't respond to this comment- he probably knew it was best not to.

Elliott began to acquire the DNA of the hawk "This is so much cooler than morphing my hamster" We all burst out laughing at Elliott's comment as it just seemed to come out of nowhere. Elliott stared about confused, not realising the randomness of his comment. He quickly finished acquiring the hawk.

"So, are we all done then?" I asked

Sara smiled "Yep" She put away the hawk and turned to the group "Meet outside the zoo at about nine tonight?" She looked to the group for a response, everyone nodded at her. Sara then looked to Leo and Lindsay "Oh, you two need to try morphing out at home"

"How?" questioned Leo

Before Sara could answer I spoke "I'll be off, Sara. I have to be home. See you tonight!"

"I'll come too" Elliott unexpectedly piped up

We both quickly exited the shed because we didn't really need to learn how to morph as we had obviously already done it, then, I knew Sara would attempt to show them and I wanted to save the embarrassment of potential nakedness again, and I did actually have to be home for something, Emma was appearing on the news for something she had done at college and Mum had rang everyone in the family and invited them round so we could watch it and congratulate her- it was pointless!

I looked to Elliott "So, where do you live?"

"Just around the corner from you" His answer actually seemed a bit short, but I got over it

I just answered simply "I didn't know that"

"Yeah, well, people don't really pay attention to me" He seemed slightly bitter

We stayed silent for a few moments "So, why have you moved here?"

All I had heard about why he had moved here were just rumours, not actual fact, but they did actually turn out to be true "My parents split up" Again, we stayed silent for a bit- this was just becoming a really awkward situation! "Are you ready for this?" Elliott suddenly asked me

"What, against these Yeerks?"

"Yeah" It seemed a strange question

"As ready as I will ever be, I guess"

We were beginning to reach the corner of my street now, it turned out that our silent periods in between speaking had actually lasted a bit longer than what I had thought "This is my street" We then reached it "I guess I'll be seeing you tonight..." I began to walk away

"Yeah, bye" He waved at me and we went our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sara, Elliott and I all met at 9pm as planned outside the zoo and of course, it was Leo and Lindsay that were late! I had been there about 15 minutes by the time they arrived and I was freezing cold!

"So, we ready for some acquiring fun?" Leo seemed unusually enthusiastic

"What's up with you?" I frowned at him

"I love this morphing business! It's awesome!" He gave a cheesy grin

"So you have practiced it?" Sara enquired

"Yeah..." Lindsay replied- she did not seem impressed by it "It was not a pretty sight..." It was hard not to crack a smile at this.

"That is a point: have people brought spare clothes?" I asked. As I had expected, no one expect Sara and I had done "Where would you be without me?" I raised an eyebrow jokingly. We threw our bags of extra clothes over the zoo fence so that we had some clothes to get changed into over there.

"Let's get going then" I tried to be enthusiastic despite the prospect of what we were about to do

"Yeah! Let's morph" Again, Leo was way too enthusiastic

We all began to quickly morph. I couldn't tell you what was happening to the others as I was focusing too hard on what was happening to me. The first thing that changed was my feet- I felt them become all scaly and develop claws, instead of toes. Then, the feathers began suddenly popping up all over my skin. I slowly began to shrink whilst my wings began to develop instead of arms. At this point, I must have looked like a bird with just a feathery human head but then that soon changed when my face began to extrude outwards into a beak. Now, I was a magpie!

I looked around me- God, birds have amazing eyesight! I could see the other four birds near me- a hawk, a robin and two blue tits.

_Are we ready?_ I looked around- that was Sara's voice in my head _Yes, I can do thought speech as the Andalite could_ She was informing the others _It is pretty easy actually. Have a go!_

I tried but only could make a bird's audible noise, not thought speech

_Have I done it?_ Elliott had mastered it

Sara explained _I think you can channel your speech specifically to one person or to a whole group but I'm not sure about that just yet_

_Can you hear me?_ I suddenly managed to do it

Lindsay quickly did it also, leaving Leo who seemed to have a lot more trouble with it. We left it at that for now as we needed to get on with what we were doing.

This morph was much easier to control when compared with Millie's mind: this magpie's mind seemed to be relaxed and didn't mind me taking over.

We began to learn to fly- it was relatively simple but tiring to do once you got the hand of it. We flew upwards and over the large fence of the zoo and into it. _Remember; look out for security guards- do not land near them!_ Sara warned us

We flew in and landed on the ground, nowhere near any security guards so we were safe. We automatically began to 'de-morph' out of our animal forms. We quickly grabbed for clothing as we were ready, and putting them on in record time to avoid embarrassment.

"We really need to fathom out some solution to that!" said Leo and we all agreed

"Ready then?" Sara asked "Well, once I get us behind the scenes with my Dad's pass, we can split off and go wherever we want pretty much and acquire morphs. Remember, the more dangerous, the better"

"Oh, yippee- I can't wait to die" Leo said sarcastically. He received another whack across the arm from Lindsay

Sara began to walk to the door with access to the enclosures "Come on". We followed her to the door and Sara whipped out her Dad's pass, slipping it through the sensor machine- it granted us access. "We're in" Sara gave us a devious smile and we quickly entered behind her. We gathered as a group just behind the door.

"I will go with Zach and Elliott" Sara dictated "You two can go together" She motioned her head at Leo and Lindsay "Keys should be on hooks somewhere near the enclosure entrance, take them and let yourself in or the doors just might be accessible with the animals in cages within. Ok? Oh, and be careful! Quickly acquire the DNA of the animal and get out of there. Make sure you lock up afterwards if you do have to use keys!" She took a deep breath "Oh, and do remember about the security guards" She gave everyone a smile.

"Not much then" Leo rolled his eyes slightly

"Come on, let's go!" I began to walk off in a random direction. Sara and Elliott quickly began to follow me. I turned back around to Leo and Lindsay, remembering something "Be back here in about half-an-hour!" I then turned and carried on walking.

Sara ran up beside me "So, what do you want to acquire and I can take you there?"

"What do you have?" I grinned like a little child at the thought

"Well, if I remember rightly, I reckon the lion enclosure is just up here, if you want? Oh and maybe the gorilla one too"

That put an even bigger grin on my face "That sounds great!"

Sara turned to Elliott "What about you, Elliott?"

He smiled widely also "Do you have any polar bears?"

We had now reached the entrance to the lion enclosure. "You ready?" asked Sara as she reached for the keys to open it for me

"You coming in with me?" I asked, slightly scared suddenly

"Yeah" She gave a confident smile. Sara then opened the door and I could see inside to each of the cages that each singular lion was held in. Sara was first to go in and then I followed, going in carefully and quietly as not to agitate one of the lions (not that I would actually know how to it!). Sara walked over to a cupboard and retrieved a toy of some sort for the lions. She then quietly approached the Alpha Male lion, holding out the toy for it. It was enticed by the toy and came forward quite calmly. Sara jolted her head to me and whispered "Come acquire it now, do it slowly!"

I went wide-eyed "Oh yeah". I reached out my hand to the lion and slipped it in between the bars of the enclosure. I rested my hand gently on the forehead of the lion and began to acquire it's DNA. It quickly went limp as they do. I had lion DNA as part of me now! I pulled my hand away and gave her a smile "Well, that was easier that what I expected"

"Yeah" she simply said and suddenly began to attract the attention of the female lion in the next cage. It quickly came towards her.

I looked worriedly at her "What are you doing?"

"I might as well acquire one too" The female lion went limp also. Sara pulled her hand away and casually made her way over to the cupboard once more, putting the toy back where it was originally. She then turned back to me "Next one?"

"Of course"

We made our way out of the enclosure and was greeted by a suddenly cheery Elliott "Oh thank God, you're alive!"

I chuckled at hi "It's not as bad as you think"

We carried onwards without any glitches i.e. being killed by a wild animal or being caught by a security guard. We all acquired a wolf, I acquired gorilla, and Elliott and I acquired oxen. I was now waiting outside for Sara and Elliott to acquire polar bears: I didn't really fancy being a polar bear for some reason.

I regularly look left and right, up and down the corridor. I suddenly saw Leo and Lindsay running towards me with a look of horror on their faces.

"Run!" Leo shouted at me. Then, a security guard came up behind them, chasing after them! _Trust Leo and Lindsay to get caught_ I thought

I frowned for a moment, thinking but then I kicked into action. I looked into the polar bear enclosure to shout for Sara and Elliott "Security Guard!"

They looked at me with widened eyes. Sara dropped whatever she was holding and they quickly ran out.

Leo and Lindsay were just arriving at us now with the security guard on their heels.

We all looked to Sara who looked as if she was trying to work out something. She then pointed down the corridor "That way!" She began to run and we followed. We turned left, then right and then left again, losing sight of the security guard, and arriving at an exit door.

Sara quickly whipped out the card again and swiped it through- it let us out. We ran out and into the middle of the public square of the zoo. Sara looked to the group. "Morph into birds and fly home!"She instantly began to morphing, and as did we all.

Once I was morphed, I began to take flight. _Bye! See you at school tomorrow!_ I then flew away. _What an eventful two days these have been_ I thought.

I arrived home quick enough, and snuck in so that no one would have to see me naked. As had happened the previous night, I just got into bed and wondered what to do next...


End file.
